Safe and Sound
by 1pjlover
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are married and have two wonderful children and another on the way. But with a war going on and Annabeth unable to fight how will she manage with the kids? How will little Paige deal with it? Read and find out. PERCABETH! One shot


Percy Jackson carried his 3yr old daughter Paige through the forest with his wife Annabeth who was right at his side with their 2yr son Nathan when a huge explosion erupted 10 ft in front of them. Immediately they ran in the opposite direction to their cabin that Poseidon had given them on their 5th anniversary. It looked exactly like Percy's cabin at camp half blood accept for a couple more rooms and a couple of owls here and their. They set the kids down and hugged each other because they didn't know when they'd see each other again. They had jobs to do, Percy had to get to Grover and Juniper's place and lead them with other wood nymps, demigods and satyrs to battle the Titans once more. Whereas Annabeth had to stay with the kids and try not to get them all killed. She wasn't happy sitting out but knew she had to for their two kids and unborn child. Annabeth was 5 months pregnant and showing. Around this time she usually would be watching her husband go to work but instead she was watching him leave for battle.

"You better come back to me in one piece Seaweed brain ,"She said as he was leaving.

"Count on it wisegirl," he said as he kissed his children,wife,and her stomach then turned and left. After watching him leave and go towards what could be his death Annabeth sighed and tried her best to keep in tears that were threating to come out. She sat down on the couch and looked at her two kids who were playing with a rubber yellow ball. she couldn't help but smile to herself. She loved them so much and couldn't believe how much they looked like her and Percy. Paige had her stormy gray eyes and her blonde hair and was pretty smart for a 3 year old,but she was as fun loving and caring as Percy. Nathan on the other hand had Percy's green eyes and her blonde hair and seemed to act exactly like percy and look like him to. Sometimes Annabeth thinks blonde hair was the only thing she gave him. She studied them for a few more minuets until she heard her baby boy yawn. Then her maternal instincts told her it was time for a nap for the kids.

"But i'm not tired. "whined Paige when she heard the news.

"Paige you need to sleep." she debated then walked into Nathan's room with him in her hands and put him to sleep and nearly ran into a pouting Paige who soon began to cry.

"Oh Paige come on don't cry if you stop mommy will nap with you. "she pleaded.

"Not that she cried i miss daddy."

"Oh sweetie. "she hugged her then took her by the shoulders and had her look her in the eyes.

"Daddy will be fine he'll be back soon."

"But what if he's not what if -if he dies?" she whispered the last part and burst into tears. Annabeth got her to calm down after 5 minutes and grabbed her shoulders again.

"Listen to me," She started, "Daddy will be perfectly fine okay? You knew that he had a job to do you ,knew there was going to be a war today. Remember auntie Rachel's prophecy? A 24 hour war on winter solstice? It started at 6 am its 2pm now were a little more than half way there .Daddy will be here in the morning when you wake up safe and sound do you here me?" She said

Paige nodded but started questioning like small children love to do.

"But what if-"

"What if nothing. "Annabeth stopped. safe and sound. You hear me safe and sound.

"Daddy will be safe and sound ",Paige repeated. Annabeth nodded in approval.

"but, you still need to nap." Paige sighed but went towards her room and opened the door but turned to her mother.

"mommy don't leave me here alone come nap with me. "she said tears still streaming down her face.

"I'll never leave you alone Paige remember that"she said and picked up her daughter and went into her room. Paige's room was filled with the Disney princess Ariel (fitting right?) and her family. Annabeth put her on her bed and hugged her. They stayed in silence for a second until Paige looked out the window and Annabeth told her that everything is on fire from the bomb and there is nothing to more silence until seconds layer when Paige spoke up.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you sing to me. she asked wiping away her last tear."

"What song," Annabeth said. she wasn't into singing but she'd do just about anything for her kids.

"Surprise me she said, but make it a lullaby. "She thought for a moment but then came with a perfect song and started singing.

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said ill never let you go when the shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said don't leave me here alone but all that's dead and gone and past tonight

just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now come morning light you and i'll be safe and sound

don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire the war outside our door just keeps on raging on

hold on to this lullaby even when the music's gone

just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now come morning light you and i'll be safe and sound

just close your eyes

you'll be alright

come morning light

you and ill be safe and sound

Paige thanked her mom then soon fell asleep as well did Annabeth. But about two hours later Nathan woke them up and Annabeth served them lunch and watched Disney movies all day long and every once in a while Annabeth would hear Paige mumble safe and sound. the three of them fell asleep around 7:30 and Annabeth woke up at 12 and put them and herself to bed. at around 7 Annabeth woke up to a sleeping Percy. she nearly screamed but was torn between waking him up or letting him sleep. But he looked exhausted even in his sleep an would have plenty of time to be awake when the baby was born so she let him rest and got ready for the day and made blue pancakes for her family. When she was done it was nine o'clock and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she turned around and kissed their owner.

"Percy!" she yelled forgeting about the sleeping kid and hugging him tight .

"I missed you." she said into his neck.

" I missed you to" he said. when they let go they made out and said i love yous in between kisses and it probably would've gone farther if they didn't hear Paige (which the almost didn't).

"DADDY!" she screamed then ran to him just as he and Annabeth broke apart. The scream woke up Nathan who Annabeth went to get. when she came back she saw them hugging which made her heart melt.

"Missed you she said."

"I missed you too Paigy". said Percy.

"Is everyone okay."

"Yep as soon as the clock struck 6am the monsters just vanished. and everyone was safe for once."

"Are you safe and sound? "

"Yes sweetheart i'm most defiantly safe in sound."Percy assured.

"I'm glad. "

"So am i."

"Same here. Annabeth spoke up. "When she did Percy picked Paige with one arm and touched Annabeth's stomach who happened to kick for the first time and the couple happily locked eyes an kissed once more and then Percy kissed his son's who as well seemed happier forehead and then they had breakfast as a family.

"I like it this way, "Said Paige as Percy was cutting her pancakes for her.

"Like what, what way?"Said Percy now filling his mouth with pancakes and making Annabeth giggle and roll her eyes at him .Paige didn't seem to notice and just smiled widely at her small family.

"With everyone safe and sound.''**  
**

**So that was nice right? Well I'll be updating Percabeth plus one more just to let ya know. **

**Sorry if the lyrics are messed up and remember PJO and TLH are the property of Rick not me!**


End file.
